


Purple Hyacinth

by eiranerys



Series: Flower Language [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Yusuke and Haru both need a hug tbh, Yusuke is lowkey pining for Haru and Haru's oblivious, this is half shippy/half gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiranerys/pseuds/eiranerys
Summary: YusuHaru Week 2k20 Day 3: Nobility/Hyacinth. Haru is feeling melancholy on the first anniversary of her father's death, it bringing up conflicted feelings within her. Fortunately, Yusuke is there to lend a sympathetic ear.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Okumura Haru
Series: Flower Language [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703899
Comments: 20
Kudos: 30
Collections: YusuHaru Week 2020





	Purple Hyacinth

To most people, October eleventh was an ordinary day. But not to Haru.

Last year, October eleventh was the day Father had a mental shutdown. The sight of it had been horrifying, black ooze dripping out of his eyes. But it did not compare to the terror that clawed at Haru's heart as she listened to the doctor's summary.

And her friends did not forget either.

They had sent her many messages. Haru appreciated the sentiment. She really did… but she knew that Father had done so many atrocious deeds.

And yet, she still missed him. So much.

Even though it was a Wednesday, smack dab middle of the week, Haru didn't go to class. She attended a college in Tokyo, to stay close to her friends.

Haru couldn't help but wonder if the hollow pain would ever go away.

She never went through this with her mother. She had died when Haru was scarcely four years old, dying due to complications from giving birth to her stillborn baby brother.

And there was Grandfather, she supposed…

But why did she feel the loss of Father so keenly? It had been a year… She shouldn't be wallowing in pain like this.

Would the pain ever get better?

Haru sighed yet again. After everything had settled down, she had sold their old house. She had taken the money and bought a smaller house. She personally had hated the large house. It was… empty. Father had spent so much money to lavishly decorate the house, but they were nothing but trinkets to Haru.

She had taken the money and with Sojiro's help, had invested in an apartment building. She rented out the remaining rooms to other people.

Well.

Save for one.

A doorbell suddenly rang. Haru heaved herself up from where she sat on the couch before trudging to the door. She opened it to reveal that it was Yusuke.

Haru blinked, unsure what to say.

"Yusuke-kun…" Haru trailed off. "Hello."

She… didn't know what else to say. Normally, she would have loved to see Yusuke. Yusuke, along with Anne and Ryuji, were busying themselves with their studies. Haru only saw her friends once every two weeks in person.

But Yusuke was her neighbor. She had offered it, so that Yusuke wouldn't have to pay board to Kosei. But she had discovered over the past several months that she _really_ enjoyed spending time with Yusuke.

He was honestly a breath of fresh air. He was candid. He didn't quite carry his heart on his sleeve like Anne did, but he was _honest._ And Haru appreciated that after all the cutthroat behavior from Father's colleagues.

And blunt as he could be, he was _kind._ He had even helped her with gardening from time to time.

(Though he did have the occasional fit if Haru did not plant the flowers in a perfect row.)

Yusuke swept a bow. "Good afternoon, Haru."

Then he seemed to be at a loss of words, with how he pursed his lips together.

"I was… worried, since you did not respond to the group chat at all," he said finally.

Ah.

Haru smiled weakly.

"Why don't you come in?" she said tentatively. "I have some free time."

Yusuke's eyes widened. "I didn't—I mean…" he floundered.

Haru just chuckled. "Yusuke-kun… it's fine. Really. Come in."

She then stepped aside. Yusuke flashed her a sheepish smile before removing his shoes, placing them by the door. He then followed Haru into the living room.

Haru seated herself, waiting for Yusuke to sit down himself before she spoke.

"Yusuke-kun… you don't have to hide it," she said softly, before giving him a small smile. She didn't want him to think that she was upset with him. "You came here because—"

A lump formed in her throat. Haru swallowed hard before she continued.

"It's the anniversary of Father's d-death."

"Haru, I—" Yusuke's face grew ashamed. "I apologize if my subterfuge upset you but I… I was concerned."

"I know," Haru said, reaching out to place a hand on his arm. "I appreciate the thought, Yusuke-kun. It was sweet of you to think of me."

Yusuke seemed paralyzed for a moment, his eyes affixed on her hand. A pink blush suddenly flushed his cheeks. Then he cleared his throat.

"I-It's nothing, Haru. Anything for you."

Haru just smiled slightly. "Still. I'm not angry at all."

Then she rose to her feet.

"But would you like some tea?" she offered, somehow managing a slight smile for him. "Or coffee? I've been practicing with Boss."

"Haru, wait." Yusuke gently grasped her wrist, halting her in her tracks. "Can we talk? It won't do anything but hurt you if you keep… trying to run away from your feelings."

Haru sighed before sinking down onto the couch again.

"I don't know what to say," she said quietly, looking down at her lap. "I just feel hollow, Yusuke-kun. I can't even cry. And yet… I can't help but feel conflicted. Father hurt so many people. He was willing to marry me off to Sugimura. He was aware of Sugimura's true nature. He didn't care. He just wanted more and more power. Why do I still care?"

She lost her self-control at the last part, her voice unexpectedly cracking. Yusuke laid a hand on her shoulder, and Haru looked up at him.

Yusuke looked searchingly in her eyes. Haru finally broke contact by looking down at her lap once again, feeling flustered by the intensity of his gaze. She couldn't explain why it flustered her so.

"It's because you're a kind person, Haru," he said simply. "You loved the man your father once was. You're not a bad person at all for having mixed feelings about your father."

He then smiled sadly.

"I've wrestled with similar feelings about Madarame. I must confess that I've tried to visit Madarame a couple times but I… I always get overwhelmed with so many feelings. I still get confused sometimes. I grew up, thinking of him as almost as a father. And then I'm forced to see the truth, that he saw me as nothing as something to milk money from."

Haru was speechless. She didn't know what to say.

She had to admit that she did not know much of the past targets. It just… didn't feel right to her to pry. She had known that Yusuke was one of Madarame's proteges but… She wasn't aware how much the truth about him had cut Yusuke so deeply.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke-kun…" she said faintly. "You didn't deserve that. You deserve so much better."

"As do you," Yusuke said sincerely. "But still, your father was still the last of your family. And you remember the man he used to be. This may be me theorizing but… your father may have to sought to give you a life where you never had to go through what you went through. He just… lost sight of everything."

Haru's eyes went wide. "I… I never thought of that."

"Don't be hard on yourself for that," Yusuke said gently. "It's not an easy day for you."

"Regardless… I can mourn the man I once loved and still remember that Father… had become a twisted caricature of the man he once was."

Haru then looked to Yusuke.

"Yusuke-kun… I haven't gone to Father's grave at all today. Would you like to come with me?"

Yusuke's eyes widened slightly but then he nodded. "I would be honored, Haru."

* * *

But first, they would make a pit stop at the flower shop.

"Hello!" the employee greeted them with a friendly smile. The tag pinned to her apron read _Misumi_.

"Hello," Haru said with a smile of her own. "I was wondering if you had any purple hyacinths in stock?"

Misumi-san pursed her lips, tapping her chin. "It's a tad early for hyacinths, actually. Buuut I think we had a few early bloomers? Let me check our stock."

Yusuke waited for her to leave before turning to look at Haru.

"Why purple hyacinths?" he asked, curiosity gleaming in his gray eyes.

"It was what Father would buy for Mother when he visited her grave," Haru explained. "I just thought it'd be… nice."

"The hyacinth is a lovely flower," Yusuke noted. "I'm sure your father will appreciate the sentiment."

Misumi-san then returned, holding a bundle of hyacinths. "Will this do, Miss?"

"Perfect!" Haru nodded. "How much would that be?"

"A thousand yen, miss."

Haru handed over a two-thousand yen bill. "Keep the change. Your flowers are lovely!"

"Thank you. Have a nice day!" Misumi waved at them.

"You didn't have to do that," Yusuke remarked as they walked away.

"I know." Haru absentmindedly stroked one of the hyacinths. "But she was just so nice… I don't see the harm in being more generous to people who deserve it."

Yusuke stopped in his tracks, staring at Haru. "Haru… I truly wish that more people lived by your philosophy. Perhaps the foe we fought last year wouldn't have grown in his power, if they were more like you."

"O-Oh…" Haru felt herself blushing. "Thank you, Yusuke-kun, but it's nothing really…"

She didn't see why she should be praised for this… It was just an extra thousand yen, after all. She just felt that it was only right. Especially after how Father had taken advantage of so many people desperate for money.

They then walked to the station, to take the train. At some point, Yusuke pulled out his sketchpad. He chewed on his pencil's eraser for a moment before he started to sketch. Flowing lines began to form on the fresh piece of paper; but then Haru realized it was rude to stare so she averted her eyes, focusing on the flowers in her lap.

But the train eventually reached the station and they got off the train. While Yusuke wasn't boisterous like Ryuji or flat out chatty like Morgana, he became somber as they approached the graveyard.

Father's grave was carved out of white marble. She wasn't sure who made the decisions for the funeral, even now. She had been so numb to it all.

She started at the grave for a moment before she bent down to lay down the flowers. The grave itself was filthy, dirt smudged everywhere.

She found herself speaking. "The funeral was so… It was all a show."

She couldn't stop her voice from shaking.

"I remember the difference between how Father and Grandfather died. Grandfather died in poverty and yet… many people had mourned him. He used to run a shop much like LeBlanc. He was kind and generous, and people loved him for that. I want to be like him but I… I don't know if I _can."_

"Haru." Haru jolted as Yusuke put a hand on her shoulder. "Have faith in yourself. You've resolved to redeem the Okumura name. And I believe that you can do anything you set your mind to."

"Heehee." Haru placed one hand over Yusuke's hand, turning her head to smile up at him. "You're so sweet, Yusuke-kun… Thank you."

Yusuke cleared his throat, his face flushed. "I-It's nothing, I promise. I speak nothing but the truth."

Haru then sighed, taking one step away from Yusuke. "I just… I can't believe it's already been a year."

It had been little over a year when Haru had hoped that she would have the father who had loved her back.

But that would never happen. Father was dead. A victim of Shido's ambitions.

Tears suddenly filled her eyes. It was just so unfair! She had been so close… Father would've gone to jail for his crimes but… She just wanted to see the man Father had once been.

"Haru."

Haru blinked to see that Yusuke was holding a handkerchief. Haru sheepishly took it, dabbing at her eyes.

"I'm sorry, i-it just hit me and—"

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Yusuke cut her off, before his expression softened. "Haru, I meant what I said. But please don't ever think that you have to bear your burdens alone."

Haru's mind immediately veered to her friends' concerned messages, right after Father died. Yusuke was right. She was surrounded by people who loved her. Good friends who wanted her around because they loved _Haru,_ not because they could curry favor with Father for being kind to her.

Haru brushed away a single tear. "Y-You're right, Yusuke-kun…"

Yusuke then suddenly coughed, before reaching for his sketchpad. "May I show you something?"

Haru blinked. "Sure, Yusuke-kun."

Yusuke then smiled before thumbing through his sketchpad. Then he unexpectedly tore out a paper, handing it over to her.

Haru took it from him, only to gasp. It was a sketch of her and Father. Father's expression was both soft and sorrowful. But she… She was holding out a hyacinth to Father, a soft smile on her face. There was love in every stroke—it was clear as day.

"It's beautiful, Yusuke-kun…" she whispered, unable to keep the awe out of her voice.

"I'm truly sorry that you had to lose your father, Haru," Yusuke said softly. "I know this is a poor substitution but—"

"No! It's wonderful!" Haru interrupted before impulsively hugging him.

An almost strangled sound escaped Yusuke before he coughed. "F-Forgive me, it was… unexpected."

Haru just smiled. "There's nothing to forgive, Yusuke-kun."

Then she looked to the grave.

" _Father… just watch me. I'll make the Okumura name something to be proud of,"_ she mentally vowed.

She turned to her friend. "Thank you for the… eye-opener, Yusuke-kun."

She shuffled on her feet for a moment, before looking at him shyly.

"Would you like to join me for dinner? As thanks for everything—"

"That's not necessary."

Haru felt her heart sink for a moment. Of course. She had taken up enough of his time today.

"However," Yusuke then added, a warm smile gracing his face, "I will always be happy to spend a nice evening with a good friend."

"O-Oh!" Haru found herself blushing. "Shall we then?"

"After you, Haru."

* * *

_In Victorian flower language, the purple hyacinth represents sorrow and sometimes, forgiveness._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy YusuHaru Week! After last year, I had vowed that I would actually participate this round. I also have a second piece still in progress but I'll get around to posting it some time. I had wanted to do more on time, but I had hit a slump HARD with them. I think I'm finally getting over it.
> 
> Not the most shippy piece, but I liked exploring this. I always thought it was a shame that many people kinda… miss how Haru and Yusuke have this commonality. A bit more melancholy than what I write (and less shippy), but I think this was good practice.


End file.
